Rise against the Master
by sjh2000
Summary: Marcus McCloud is a bold, young fox with high hopes for the future. But when he's drafted into the Cornerian military, his wibbley-wobbely past catches up with him, and timey-whimey stuff happens. This is sort-of a crossover, but it's mostly StarFox stuff. Rated M for disturbing scenes, language/cursing, and violence.
1. 1: Before I can tell you that story

Fact and Fiction

Darkness and light

Heaven and hell

Good and evil

Polar opposites. They can't coexist, one will always destroy the other, before it rises out of the ashes and strikes again. It has happened many times, and will happen many times in the future.

A future that I will shape.

This is the story…

Of angels, and monsters…

Billions of years in the making…

Of a planet that fell…

Of ghosts, and travelers…

An intergalactic game of chess…

Of a civilization that rose…

Of rebels, and soldiers…

Where the winner takes ALL…

Of doctors, and masters…

And a madman, with a box...

This is the story of how Lylatt fell…This is the story of my life...

But before I can tell you _that_ story, I have to tell you _this_ one.

And please, call me Marcus.

* * *

(Yes, that was a Captain Underpants reference.)

I will try to avoid procrastinating on the updates, though my schedule can be turbulent at times…

*DISCLAIMER* I don't own the rights to Star Fox (obviously)

I hope you enjoy the story. Thanks for reading.


	2. 2: I have to tell you this story

**disclaimer: I do not own StarFox or Dr Who.**

**Also, A large portion of the dialogue in this chapter, or in future chapters, are in alien languages (Dalek, Gallifreyan, Cerinian, etc.) For simplicity's sake, We have simply typed it out as English, in bold. Seriously though, Cerinian might be the most confusing language in the history of Lylatt. Even _my mom_ has trouble with it, and she _lived_ on that planet for 11 _years_. Now, lets get to the fun part:  
**

* * *

As you all probably know, my mother came from Cerinia, a primitive planet, populated entirely by blue-furred, telepathic foxes.

They didn't have science.

They didn't have advanced technology

Only a select few individuals, all belonging to a secret telepathic order, could even read or write.

But the one thing they did have was folklore.

Of course, Krystal told me these stories, but I thought they were just fairy tales at the time. But these were different. There wasn't a heavily stereotyped princess, or an evil dragon, in a castle far, far away. These stories were about the ancient knights and warlords, who fought great battles on the Cerinian plains, the mysterious being who came down from the stars, the misadventures of the tribal chiefs, the origin of the secret order, and the most perplexing tale of all, was about a young Fox who called himself _the Doctor, _and claimed to come from _Far Far Away_. The legends say a meteor fell in a forest late at night, and he was riding it…

* * *

The night was quiet...almost _too_ quiet. Rose was standing out a few feet in front of her hut, gazing into the clear Cerinian skies. It was always somewhat dark on Cerinia, as it was so far from the Lylatt-Solar binary system that it appeared as a bright pinpoint in a dark sky. When they set, the dimmer stars would come out, and everything would get a few shades darker. Due to this, they had a rather advanced field of astronomy (for their limited technology, anyway), and to go with it, a huge database of astrological legend, many of which centered around the mysterious Fox from the stars, who was the closest thing they had to a God. It was certainly a beautiful sight to be seen, and tonight there were no clouds in the sky. As Rose took in the ancient, alien light from the stars, she knelt on the ground, and basked in the glory of the universe.

Being on such an isolated planet, where the stars could be seen at any time of the day, had caused their race to evolve highly developed psychic abilities, as well as the blue fur, which blended in well with everything else on the dark planet.

But tonight was going to be different. she could feel it. _But what? What will change tonight? _Then, she saw one of the stars twinkle, and she felt the presence of a strange being, rapidly approaching the planet...

Suddenly, the twinkling star seemed to _grow_, and soon, it had a long, glittering tail stretching out far behind it, like a comet. Rose ran to get her sandals on (a primitive planet indeed) and saw that in the time she had been gone, the star had gotten not only _brighter_, but much _bigger_ as well. It also was looking like it was about to crash down into the nearby forest.

Rose found herself putting on her sandals (a primitive planet, indeed) and running into the woods after it. The star was still getting bigger, and the tail was growing into a long, gleaming tendril that stretched across the sky. Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, the star seemed to flicker out, and a small glowing blue-ish dot shot towards the ground 100 yards away from her. As Rose continued running towards the dot, it dove below the treeline, and a soft tremor jolted through the dirt, accompanied by a high pitched whooshing sound that would come in, and fade out repeatedly. Rose was utterly astounded by this sudden noise, as the likes of which had _never _been heard on Cerinia (in their lifetimes, anyway), and wouldn't be heard again in Lylatt for at least another 1,000 years. At first, Rose was terrified. She had just witnessed a star fall _out of the sky_, and now she was only a dozen yards from ground-zero. She was paralyzed by fear, and worried that if she got closer, she would have to face the _star-fox_ (LOL! it's a pun), or the _midnight child,_ or all manner of other divine beings. But then again, they'd probably know she was hiding there, if they were there anyway, so she eventually decided to get close- "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EEXXTERMINAAAAAATEEEEE!" The strange noises reverberated through the forest, and Rose, having lived on a primitive planet, had never heard the word before. She was intrigued by them, and the loud whooshings, which were starting to get even louder, and faster. She finally decided to get up, and was confronted with a strange brown saltshaker-esk thing with a shiny eye-stalk, and dozens of hemispheres covering the lower half of its body. And it was facing a strange looking blue box with rectangular white patches. Being Cerinian, Rose had no idea what any of this-

"EXTERMINAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEE!" The thing suddenly emmited a bright blue-ish beam at the blue box, accompanied by a loud _"BLAAAAAAAAAAAR!" _The box itself seemed to be protected by some odd form of witchcraft, as the beam was deflected whenever it got close. Suddenly, a strange-looking pale figure stepped out of the box, and pointed a metallic stick at the thing, which started emitting a strange version of the tweeting of a bird. (A.K.A. a sonic screwdriver.)  
"WOEWOEWEWEWEWEWEEAAAEWEWEWEE-"_  
_

Then the box exploded, and Rose blacked out...

* * *

Planet Macbeth, 2 A.L.W.

Near Brimstone Quarry Charlie-3

The young Lupine's eyes opened, and he took in the dark scene that was his bedroom, while "Imagine" by John Lennon started playing in the background.

Well, it wasn't _really _a bedroom. It was a large dormitory, filled with other boys his age, and it felt more like prison. But to Wolf, it was hell. A dark, labor-intensive, _hell_. It had all started 2 years ago, when _they_ arrived...

Before the war, Wolf had lived with his parents, in a small log cabin on the outskirt of a small town in the middle of nowhere. Miles upon miles of wheat fields, luscious meadows, cattle ranches, and the one railway that ran straight through the town. It was a stark contrast to Corneria, a crowded planet with huge cities, towering buildings, and technology beyond his wildest dreams, and the easiest way to describe Macbeth would be to take a kid's fantasies about the wild west, and build a planet out of them. Wolf had only been 10 years old then, and he had never even seen a spaceship. Suddenly, while he and his friend, Joe Harper, had been playing in a field of tall grass, a Venomian transport had shot right over their heads, and landed 100 feet away from them. Then, a squadron of soldiers had jumped out, and before long, the town had been enslaved. Oh, if only he could-

His train of thought had been broken by the crack of a whip. It was _Francis. Francis "Fucking" Levine!_

"HEY **YOU! **GET UP BEFORE I HAVE TO FUCKIN' BEAT YOU AGAIN, YOU LAZY BASTARD...AND TURN OFF THAT HIPPIE BULL-FUCK MUSIC!"

Then, the music stopped playing.

As the name implied, Francis "Fucking" Levine was a very mean slave "supervisor", and he cursed a lot. He was also good with a whip, and worked out on a regular basis.

"All that FUCKIN' talk about the FUCKIN' peace and GOD-DAMMED harmony is BULL SHIT! But you know what ISN'T? **WORK! **SO GET TO IT!" Francis then cracked his whip again. The cell door opened, and the boys, having a pecking order, applied it to almost anything they could control, including who was first in line. All 13 of the boys marched out of their cell, with the 4th guy in line who always wore a scarf (who could blame him, on Macbeth it was cold at night.) and for the 11th one, who had earned the reputation of being a bad-ass, and had somehow sneaked in sunglasses. He just walked out like he owned the place. Wolf was right behind him, and though they were all quite tall for their age, he was still the second smallest guy in their cell. Then, they all walked up a short flight of stairs, and emerged into the harsh light of the quarry lights. Recently, the greedy tyrant who had been put in charge of the planet, Kodak Ramero, had wanted _even more _money, so he established a "night-crew" who would work the mines after sun-down. It was like the day shift, but everything was darker, everyone was drowsy, and it was harder to see the gemstones and metals that they were looking for. Nevertheless, it was a choice of the lesser of two evils: you could either work like a slave 12 hours a day (or night), or be sadistically tortured by Ramero in all forms of unspeakable ways. He wished more than ever that he could escape. That he could be free of the shackles, the horrible living conditions, the whips, and the gray sludge they referred to as "grub." But life's not fair, and that was never going to happen.

Unless he was wrong...horribly wrong...

Because his luck would change that night, and he would escape. But at what cost?

Meanwhile...in the Ramerocorp Penthouse...

"HEY BITCH! WHERE'S MY COFFEE?"

As much as she hated it, that was Rameros knew nickname for her. Of all his maids/servents, Lori was the one he hated the most. Fist, he had a crush on her. Then, he tried sleeping with her, even through they were _both_ married. Then, when Lori refused, he started referring to her simply as "Bitch." As much as she hated it, it was better than working in the pits. Unfortunately, neither her husband or her son had been as lucky.

"Sir, it's a quarter to midnight. Why would you need coffee _now?_"

"For you're information, my guards have reported seeing things out there, but when they cue up the security footage, it's never there. That, and those dip-shit guards are wothless nowadays, and you know as they say: If you want things done right, you'll have to do it-"

The holo-caster light up, and one of the security guard's faces appeared on the screen.

"Dammit, Marshall! What is it now?"

"Sir, I hate to inform you, but _it's_ back."

* * *

**That's all for now. I'm sorry, but a fleet of Cornerian star-destroyers had ambushed us, and I wasn't able to work on the Fanfic In prison. Hey, in Lylatt I'm a wanted "criminal," with a small bounty on my head, and I was at least able to get his part done.**

**As for Wolf: No, I am not copy-pasting Zombieaxehero's "Notorious," though I borrowed his greedy rich-guy character (Kodak Ramero).**

**As for how Wolf will get off of Macbeth, here's a hint: What part about Wolf's story doesn't add up?**

**Also, I have hidden several references to other authors/works of fiction in this chapter. Can you find them all?**

**See you next time!**

** -Marcus**

** -sjh2000**


End file.
